Friends Like These
by Kailene
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple, fun, relaxing night out on the town. And it had been...Almost. It never failed that everytime the three of them got together, something always went wrong. Tonight, it seemed, was not going to be any different. One of these days, Jagged told himself, he would learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note #1:** First off, I'd like to give credit where credit is due. The image of Jagged attached to this story I found online by Googling "Star Wars, Jagged Fel," and has _always_ been my favorite picture of him. I couldn't find an artists name attached to it...whoever it is, he or she did an incredible job with it.

**Author's Note #2:**It's been so, so long since I've written...or even read...anything Star Wars. I got so very frustrated by the author's of the current series of books and only got about halfway through the series. I may just have to go and get from the library though, I've been finding myself in need of a Jag fix.

As you'll read in my Author's note below, this is all based on a crazy experience that happened to my best friend and I. As I was, finally, driving that morning, the thought of all that happening to Jag, Zekk, and Kyp immediately came to mind, and I'm having a blast writing it.

**Author's Note #3**: So this story is actually based on a real life mis-adventure that Riathe Mai and I had a year or so ago. She was performing in a show that was being given at a local high, which I attended, and was incredible. Two hours later, the two of us decided to go out for a quick bite...deciding to take her car to save time...leaving mine parked in the lot.

Well...a "quick bite" turned into us closing the restaurant and being told by the waitstaff that we needed to leave. We drive back to school to get my van...and the gate is not only closed, but locked with a chain. And there in the lot...all alone...is my van, sitting under a spotlight. It's after 1am, and the two don't know whether to laugh or cry. After about 2hrs and walking back and forth from the road to school a couple of times, we _finally_ found someone who could unlock the gate for us. Things are never dull when the two of us get together :-)

Granted, I've taken a few liberties with this story, and added a few things, cause it's always so much to play with the boys.

Once again, Big thanks go to Riathe Mai for all her awesome editing and advice. Standard disclaimer's apply.

**xxXxx**

The speeder came to an abrupt halt, stopping a hairsbreadth away from impact. The spike of alarm in the force barely gave the man sitting in the back enough time to brace before finding himself thrown onto the floor.

The person sitting in the passenger seat was not so lucky, and Kyp winced at the thud his head made as it came in contact with the dashboard.

"Durron!" Zekk yelled, his voice still somewhat muffled as he pulled himself up off the floor. "What the sith was that about !"

"Oh, this is not good," Kyp said slowly.

Jag pushed himself slowly back into a sitting position. His head was throbbing, but mercifully, the black spots that danced around the edges of his vision had receded. He leaned his head against the back of the seat, contemplating what his next move should be.

He didn't even want to open his eyes.

He really didn't.

He had spent enough time with Jedi to dread those five little words.

But having them come out of Kyp Durron's mouth always seemed to put a whole new spin on trouble…and always ended with him battered, bruised, and aching.

Maybe if he sat there long enough, and kept very still and very, very quiet, he could make himself appear invisible; the trouble that was undoubtedly waiting on the other side of the windscreen wouldn't see him and would pass him by.

He never would be that lucky.

He was beginning to think that the Force had cursed the three of them. It never failed that every time they were together, something always seemed to go wrong. Tonight, it seemed, was not going to be an exception.

"Ktah," Jag muttered, finally mustering the energy to tenderly probe his forehead, relieved to find that at least it didn't appear to be bleeding.

Kyp shut the engine down, then gave his friend a concerned look. "You still with us Jag?"

"Yeah. No thanks to you." Jag opened his eyes, startled momentarily to find Zekk leaning over the seat looking at him.

"That's gonna leave one hell of a bruise you know," he stated matter of factly.

Jag swatted Zekk's hand away from him, pushing him back into the rear of the speeder. "Thank you very much, Dr. Obvious."

Turning his attention towards Kyp, he quirked an eyebrow at him, ignoring the pain that rippled through his forehead in protest to the action. "Would you like to enlighten us as to why you just felt the need to almost kill us?"

Kyp gestured out the front of the speeder.

"Shavit"

"Kriff"

Getting out of the speeder, they stood staring at the parking structure in front of them.

Lights out.

Gate down.

Securely locked.

Despite the lack of illumination, they could make out Jag's speeder; still safe where they had left it, parked in an end space.

Inside.

On the sixth floor.

Zekk took a couple of steps forward. "Who on this rock closes for the night? This is Coruscant, for frippin' sake. The planet that never sleeps. Everything's _always _open."

He stopped suddenly, turning back towards Jag and Kyp. "Alright, no problem. We just leave your speeder here and you bunk with Kyp for the night."

"No," Jag shook his head. "That'll never work."

"Oh, come on. Kyp's not that bad," Zekk shot back. "If he snores too loud, just kick him."

"Hey!" The Jedi Master replied indignantly. "I do not snore."

"Yes you do," the two dark haired men replied in unison.

Turning and leaning on the side of the speeder, Jag looked at Zekk. "I thought you Jedi had good memories, or did your brain get scrambled during Master Durron's attempt at driving?"

"Hey! My driving is perfectly fine," Kyp huffed. " I was just….surprised is all. Besides," he looked across at Zekk with a mischievous smirk, "his brain is fine, Jag. He's just still thinking about the red headed dancer he met instead of the problem at hand."

"C'leste," Zekk replied dreamily, a huge grin on his face. "And what do you mean problem?" He shook his head to clear it. "Its easy, like I said you-"

"Zekk. No," Jag shook his head, addressing his friend as if talking to a young child. "I'm not leaving my speeder here."

Zekk ran his hand through his long dark hair, pushing back wayward strands that had fallen out of the tie when he had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor of the speeder's back seat. He looked back up the side of the parking structure, easily spying Jag's vehicle.

His brand new, sleek, shiny, black speeder.

His custom-made-to-his-own-specifications, modified-and-updated-by-him-and-Jaina-themselves, brand new, sleek, shiny, black speeder.

If it was his, he wouldn't want it left here to be impounded, vandalized or worse, either. So yeah, Zekk understood Jag's sound, if not stubborn, reasoning.

"Okay," Zekk started slowly, glancing around the street corner, "we can figure this out."

Even at this late, or actually early—depending on how you looked at things—hour, the streets were still busy. Beings in various states of sobriety stumbled from one neon lit establishment to the other, each one promising more excitement and adventure than the next.

The three men got together, for "boy's night out" as Jaina and Liz referred to it, as often as time and schedules permitted. Between flight training, patrols, Jedi missions and private lives, that didn't happen very often.

Sometimes it was something as simple as a game of sabaac, a challenge in the sims, or a no holds barred game of smashball. Tonight they had spent the evening at various clubs and bars, enjoying the anonymity the lower levels of Coruscant offered.

That they were friends at all, close friends at that, was a testament unto itself. Their initial meetings with each other had been strained, tense, and often volatile. Over the years, though, they had put differences and jealousies aside and had developed a bond as close as brothers.

"Alright." Zekk stepped forward, putting a hand on the top of the gate and jiggling it a bit. "It looks like just a simple pin holding the gate closed. We pull the pin, open the gate, get Jag's speeder and then close the gate. Simple."

"Wait a minute." Jag put his hand on Zekk's arm, stopping him. "What about security?"

"What about them?" Zekk said curiously. "We're not doing anything illegal. It's your speeder."

"That's true. But last time I checked, breaking and entering was."

Both men looked at Kyp.

"What?"

"What do you mean, '_What'_.? I say we just go in and get it. Mister I-play-by-the-rules-spoilsport over there," Zekk waved his thumb in Jag's direction, "says no."

"Oh, sure. Now you want my opinion," Kyp said sarcastically, leaning up against the speeder with his arms crossed in front of his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. "I believe _I'm _the one who said we shouldn't leave it here to begin with. But did you listen to me? No."

"Quit your whining, Durron."

Pushing himself back to a standing position, the Jedi Master was just about to render his judgment when Jag interrupted him.

"Kyp, before you give your deciding vote, let me present my case in a different light."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jag saw Zekk roll his eyes, his silent '_here we go again' _written all over his face.

There was something in his tone of voice that made Kyp cringe, and combined with the slow smile that spread across Jag's face as he began speaking, Kyp knew that he wouldn't like what was about to be said.

"If, on the off chance, we are detained by security, who would it be that you would comm to come and get you?" Jag crossed his own arms across his chest, his right eyebrow raised in question.

Kyp grimaced. He didn't even have to voice a response. They all already knew the answer to that question.

Liz.

His beautiful, spirited, fiery, Liz. The love of his life. The only person who could actually make Jedi Master Kyp Durron squirm with just a look.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Previously**

_Pushing himself back to a standing position, the Jedi Master was just about to render his judgment when Jag interrupted him._

"_Kyp, before you give your deciding vote, let me present my case in a different light."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Jag saw Zekk roll his eyes, his silent 'here we go again' written all over his face. _

_There was something in his tone of voice that made Kyp cringe, and combined with the slow smile that spread across Jag's face as he began speaking, Kyp knew that he wouldn't like what was about to be said. _

"_If, on the off chance, we are detained by security, who would it be that you would comm to come and get you?" Jag crossed his own arms across his chest, his right eyebrow raised in question. _

_Kyp grimaced. He didn't even have to voice a response. They all already knew the answer to that question. _

_Liz._

_His beautiful, spirited, fiery, Liz. The love of his life. The only person who could actually make Jedi Master Kyp Durron squirm with just a look._

__**ooOOoo**

Kyp couldn't help the smile as he thought about Liz. Never in a million years did he ever think he would end up with a woman as incredible as she was.

A woman who never took no for an answer, had no qualms about speaking her mind and he had no doubt, given the right provocation, could do a fairly thorough job of kicking his butt.

Not that the two men in front of him had to know that. But judging from the smug look on Jag's face, it was already too late to worry about that.

Right. So. Not gonna go there.

"Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kyp walked around the side of the parked speeder to stand beside the other two dark-haired men. "We make life and death decisions almost daily…head up an elite group of pilots. How hard can it be to figure out how to get to one locked up speeder?"

Kyp spun in a circle, glancing around at the towering buildings and mazes of traffic surrounding them, looking for….what…he didn't quite know yet. "I mean, this must happen all the time. What do ordinary, everyday people do?"

"Break in," Zekk supplied causally

"We're not breaking in," Kyp and Jag exclaimed in unison, both men turning at the same time to glare at him.

"Alright, alright." Zekk held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Jeez, bite a guy's head off why don't you."

"Besides," Jag asked quizzically, "isn't there some line in the Jedi code about peace and only using your powers to protect and defend?"

Kyp turned to Jag, his mouth quirked in surprise. "Very nice, Fel. I'm impressed."

Jag tipped his head at his friend in mock salute. "Thanks. I've managed to pick up a few tidbits here and there over the years."

"Yeah, there is. There is no emotion, there is peace," Zekk answered distractedly, walking a short distance away to look more closely at a group of signs hanging on a nearby wall.

He spun back around to face his two friends, a wide grin on his face. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm perfectly capable of getting in there while being at peace and with no emotion."

Zekk only laughed at the exasperated head shake he got from his companions. "I know. I know. The media hounds would have a field day with two high-profile Jedi breaking and entering. Add to that the clubbing the three of us did tonight…yeah…fun times."

"Besides," Kyp piped in, glancing at Zekk, "that really won't be too much of a problem anyways."

Zekk nodded his head in agreement. "That's true."

Jag eyed his two longtime friends, instinct immediately telling him that he missed something very important in the exchange that had just taken place. He knew by hard earned experience that he was going to regret asking the question, but the words were out of his mouth before his brain could head them off.

"What won't be a problem?" Jag asked hesitantly.

Kyp and Zekk both turned, fixing him with a studying look, as if just remembering he was still standing there.

"Oh, huh. Yeah. I suppose we should probably tell him."

"Your right. He does have a right to know."

"_He _is standing right here, you know," Jag interrupted. "And _what _should I know?"

Zekk continued as if Jag hadn't said a word. "He actually should know, really. For his own safety and everything."

He should just walk away. Right now. Turn around, forget he ever met them. He could just imagine how peaceful, and safer, his life would be.

Better yet, Jag thought, massaging his temples against the pounding that had returned to his head as he tried to follow the roundabout conversation taking place in front of him, he could lose them. It would be easy enough in the overly crowded streets of downtown Coruscant. He could find himself some ysalamir. He knew enough scoundrel types that he could get his hands on some. Then they'd never find him.

"I'm actually surprised that he hasn't figured it out yet. He's usually great at picking up subtle things like that," Kyp added. He tipped his head towards Jag, "You must be slipping, Fel."

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this, but I'll bite," Jag said cautiously. "What, in the name of the Force, should I have already realized?"

"Exactly," Zekk said, his smile making it quite obvious how much he was enjoying antagonizing the Chiss-raised pilot.

Jag pinched the bridge of his nose, repeating the mantra _I will not kill my friends_, _I will not kill my friends,_ over and over in his mind.

Kyp reached over and swatted Zekk's shoulder. "Be nice, Zekk. He's injured remember, not quite firing on all cylinders."

"I'm still perfectly capable of taking the two of you out," Jag admonished.

Kyp laughed, flipping one side of his cape back over his shoulder as he put his hands in his pockets. Taking pity on his friend, he explained. "The Force, Jag. Deciding to use it or not won't be a problem."

"The Force plus alcohol," Zekk elaborated further at Jag's confused expression. "Doesn't mix."

"Wait. Wait." Jag shook his head, trying to make some sense. He glanced at Kyp, addressing his next question more to him specifically; as he had been their driver for the evening. "I asked you both earlier if you were sober."

"No. You didn't," Kyp corrected. "You asked us if we were drunk."

Jag dropped his head in exasperation, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger as he huffed out a breath. Sometimes it really was like dealing with children. He raised his head slowly. His brow knitted together as he tipped his head in tired confusion. "Not drunk means sober, Kyp."

"Your forgetting about in-between," Zekk added in obvious amusement.

Regret? Yeah, not at all. He wasn't having any qualms or misgivings about having these two as friends at all.

"You know that wonderful, pleasing plane of existence that exists after you've had a few drinks but before you get fall down, stupid drunk?" Zekk grinned. "In between."

"You're both Jedi," Jag said, as if he needed to state the obvious. "None of this should be an issue. Just use the Force to get rid of the alcohol."

"Nope, can't do that." Kyp explained with a shake of his head. "There in lays the problem."

"I have a headache," Jag muttered. He looked warily between the two Jedi. "Should I even ask why?"

Kyp put his arm around Jag's shoulder, "I'll let you in on a huge secret, Jag." He looked around, as if to judge whether or not it was safe to proceed, and dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "You see, it's only a myth that we Jedi are all powerful and have control of the Force at all times. You have to be able to concentrate to use it."

"Driving, everyday things like that," Kyp waved one hand, "pfft, no problem. But manipulating the Force, now _that _requires much deeper concentration."

"We lost that ability hours ago," Zekk added matter of factly. "You should have mentioned to us earlier that you wanted us to retain our ability to use the Force. We would have drunk less. Now, only a Force Trance would help"

Zekk looked around at the ground around them, his nose wrinkling at the smell and debris around them. "I don't know about you, but I ain't laying down on this."

"The way I look at it," Kyp threw a look Zekk's way, "this is all his fault."

"Mine!" Zekk said appalled. "What did I do?"

"The club-"

"The Black Hole," Jag supplied.

"Yeah. The Black Hole. The red head-"

"-the bouncer," Jag added.

"We would have been here hours ago if not for your shenanigans ." Kyp and Jag both quirked a reproachful eyebrow at him.

"Mmm…..C'leste," Zekk mumbled turning a huge grin towards his friends. "Well worth it. We had a connection you know."

"Well, okay then," Jag started, ignoring Zekk's wistful, far-away looks, "with this new information coming to light, looks like we figure this out like nice, normal, everyday people," Jag explained.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You should have thought of that before you made your 'connection,' Zekk," Jag chided.

"Eh, what do you know about woman anyway, Fel?" Zekk shot back at him, as he turned to once again examine their surroundings. "Took you _how long _to finally ask Jaina out? You think you'd…" The rest of Zekk's words were cut off as he spied what he didn't realize he had been looking for. "Huh."

"Hey guys, come here," Zekk called, glancing over his shoulder. "I think I've found our answer."

Kyp and Jag crossed the short distance, stopping on either side of the tall, long haired Jedi to look at what he was pointing to.

The sign was small, the once vibrant lettering faded with age, half hidden amongst a half dozen other flimsi's that hung around it. Kyp tore a couple of them down that were covering it, allowing them better access to fully read it.

"_In case of Parking Emergency_

_Follow the Southeast Walkway two blocks _

_Then proceed down three levels, following the signs to the Attendants office."_

"Huh," Kyp echoed Zekk's earlier sentiment. "Well, that sounds easy enough."

"See Jag, no problem," Zekk slapped his friend on the back. "We'll have that speeder of yours out in no time."

Jag looked around, spotting a walkway a short distance away clearly marked with the word '_Southeast'_ written on the duracrete. He turned back and read the sign one more time, before turning and following his companions.

All the while, he could hear his father's voice whispering in his head, repeating to him the first lesson he was ever taught.

_Jagged, nothing is ever as easy as it appears. _


End file.
